Holiday
by smc1214
Summary: When Aang hears his name called out by a familiar voice in the middle of the night, what does it mean? And which holiday is it anyways? [kataang] r&r please


A/N: Hello guys! I hope you like this! It is my third one shot and I really enjoyed it! I would like to dedicate this story to my friend TheMysteriousAuthoress. She has helped me upload fics and is a great friend. Remember to read her fics! Okay, this story contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the second season finale. Remember to review after you read, I love comments! If there is anything you think I need to improve on, tell me!

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar…I wish I did.

_Aang stood in the center of a dessert. Where exactly he had no idea. A loud noise came from his left side. When he turned to the left, he saw a large cloud of sand over coming an area. He then noticed Sokka and Toph running away. Aang finally realized where he was, at the center of the sand causing all the damage. He went closer and saw the pained look upon Kataras' face. He had caused that. A large gust of wind swept him into a new place._

_This time Aang stood in the old Crystal Catacombs in old Ba Sing Se. All around stood Dai Lee agents and two lone fire benders, the Prince and Princess themselves. One water bender stood in her battle stance, ready to strike, when a bright light erupted from a corner. He then saw himself rise, while in the avatar state. He saw the smile that was upon Kataras' face as he succeeded in mastering the avatar state, but not for long. Before Aang could even think, his body was falling to the ground, hit by a bolt of lightning._

Aang awoke gasping for breath. He was covered in sweat and panting. He looked around and realized he was at the campsite a few weeks after the incident at Ba Sing Se. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands. Still breathing heavily, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He gasped in surprise.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine; it was just so…real."

"Well, what was it about?" Katara asked trying not to put too much pressure on him.

Aang sighed; he still hadn't told her what happened with the Guru.

"I was in the Avatar State in the Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. I also saw myself in the desert. I had this dream a while ago too, just different times. I was scary then and still am."

She curled her arm around his shoulders to try to comfort the boy.

"Every thing will be okay Aang, don't worry." After a few minutes, she pulled away. "Why don't we try getting some sleep. You still need to catch up on it." Aang sighed.

"I don't know if I will be able to again." He looked down sadly. He was really tired, but after that dream, he didn't want to know where his dreams would lead him next. Katara thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. My mom used to use this trick with me after I had a nightmare."

This got Aang's attention. "Did it work?"

"Of course it did! This will help you forget the bad dream and you will have wonderfully happy dreams to come." She sat cross-legged in front of Aang. "Ready?"

Aang copied her movements and nodded.

"Now, I want you to lay down on your bed." Aang did just that waiting for the next instruction. "Close your eyes and think about sleeping." He closed his eyes and could have sworn that he would drift off at any moment. "Think about someone you love and say the name out loud."

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "Gyatso." Yes, he said that, but inside he was thinking _Katara._

"Just think about all the happy times you had with him. Remember the wonderful memories you two shared." She placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment, then got up to go to sleep herself.

Before she went too far, Aang took her hand.

"Wait." He sat up and hugged her for a moment. As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

As she watched him get settled, she replied very quietly, "You're welcome Aang."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few days later, Aang lay on his bed looking at the stars. He was dreadfully tired, but couldn't get to sleep. Today had been a hard one; Toph had taught him how to sense peoples heart rates. She said it was good in battle so you can tell which opponent is the most vulnerable and frightened.

Aang thought it wasn't too important, but interesting none the less, and he paid attention. He could now tell when someone was happy, sad, scared, mad, nervous, and if someone was being truthful or not.

Lost in thought, he jumped when he heard the panting of one of his dear friends, Katara. She sat upright for a moment and just breathed heavily. Aang, trying not to be too loud, placed his hand on the forest ground to feel her heart rate. She was scared, obviously a nightmare. Right as he was about to get up to comfort her, she laid back down, breathed in heavily, and said one word, "Aang."

He lay there confused. Had she just said his name? Why? After a moment, he realized. Aang just sat there and stared at her for a moment. After a few minutes of shock, he smirked and lay down to sleep. Besides, tomorrow was a holiday. Big things were about to happen.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next morning, Aang awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He looked up and noticed that Katara was the one cooking. He stood up, stretched, and walked over to where she was.

He sat down beside her, and she responded by smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, Aang, how was your night?"

"Fantastic. Oh, happy holiday by the way." Katara stopped what she was doing for a moment, and starred at Aang bewildered.

"Holiday? What do you mean by 'holiday'?"

"You know what I mean." Aang stated. "Today is a holiday."

Toph, who was already up at this point, walked over to them and sat down.

"If it is a holiday, then which one is it Twinkle Toes?"

Aang just smiled. "A very special one Toph."

Sokka, who had awoken from the talking, decided to join the conversation too. "Is it your birthday?"

Aang just giggled. "I wish, but no, it is a day even more meaningful." He got up and went to clean up the campsite a little bit, leaving the three others very confused. What was Aang talking about?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

For one reason or another, Toph and Sokka had decided to go to bed earlier than usual, and was already sleeping. Aang was grateful for this though. He saw Katara sitting on the sand looking out over the ocean. Tonight was a full moon.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Katara asked as she turned to look at him.

"They really are…" Aang smiled and looked her right in the eye. "…but not as beautiful as you."

Katara looked at him shocked. She blushed the most she ever had in her life. Her lips finally curved into a smile.

"Aang…"

"Wait…" He said placing a finger on her lips. "I have to tell you something, something important." Katara nodded as he took her hands into his.

"Katara, I love you, more than you could ever know. You have helped me through so much and never would have made it without you. You were always there when I needed you the most, or just to have a conversation with. I have loved you from the moment I looked into your shiny blue eyes. I only wonder if you feel the same way."

Katara smiled at him with tears falling freely down her face.

"Of course." Her voice was a little shaky from the tears.

"I love you." He reached up and wiped the tears away from her face.

Aang cupped her cheeks into his hands and pulled them closer until his lips touched hers. It was a long kiss, which meant the world to each of them. Both separated just for a moment to catch their breath. Right before they kissed again, Aang whispered,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katara."

**_The End_**

**Review on your way out the virtual door!**


End file.
